End and Begin
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: Just a strange little oneshot that i wrote when bored. SLASH! Minor Nailed Spoilers.


AN: Sometimes I feel like I have no life. Sigh and ever since I wrote 'Should Have Been Easy' (My biggest CSI fic) It seems I have lost my touch. Well reviews are loved and make me smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a tough case and I couldn't even remember when this crazy shift started. Figuring it safer to the driving citizens of Miami I headed toward the break room to claim the couch and catch up on sleep. Apparently, I wasn't the only one too tired to drive because Eric Delko was already sprawled across the length of the couch, one foot still on the floor, and his arm thrown over his eyes. I walked into the room anyway and plopped down on the coffee table praying it would hold my weight.

"Eric…" No response so I say it a little louder, "Eric." He buries his head further into his arm, "Eric." This time I drag out the 'er' in a sing song voice. He rolls over burrowing his head into the back of the couch and curling his legs toward him. If he moves too much he'll probably fall off the couch but I don't care because now there is room for me to sit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I blink my eyes open when I smell coffee. There's a kink in my neck, but I'm no longer sitting up. Now I am lying on my back half on my friend with no idea how I got there but liking how it feels. Eric is a notorious ladies man, but I can dream right? Sighing I move to get up without waking him, not knowing that he was brought into semi-consciousness by the scent of coffee. A strong, tan arm across my chest pins me down, "Five more minutes." His sleepy voice rasps in my ear. I feel my muscles tense, not sure if he's fully aware of what he's doing or just off in some dreamy haze. Deciding that I don't care, I settle back in-between Eric and the couch and am asleep again in seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are awoken again by a bright flash of light and quiet laughter. I look up and see Calleigh and Alexx standing together with a Camera. Alexx looked up when she heard me let out a groan.

"Poor baby, that case really got you huh?" I nod, feeling my face turn red as Calleigh examines the picture.

"It's hard to tell where Eric ends and Ryan begins." She states not even trying to hide her smile.

"Just like puzzle pieces." Alexx smiles at me and heads out the door toward the morgue. Once again realizing my position, I pole the side of the man beside me. He grunts in response.

"Eric, get up." I whisper shoving him softly. Despite how soft my shove was he falls off the couch and onto the floor. For a second I think he's still sleeping, but then he rolls over onto his back, rubs his eyes and upon seeing me asks, "Ryan, What the hell?" and I burst into laughter.

"Come on sleepy, it's time to get up. Someone made coffee, you want some?"

I roll my shoulders as I get up, they are sore from being trapped between Eric and the couch. I turn to him awaiting a response, now he is sitting cross legged on the floor shaking his head trying to clear away the clouded feeling that comes with sleep.

"Coffee sounds really good right now, how long have I been out?"

I chuckle and grab two mugs, making my way to the coffee machine. I answer as I begin to pour.

"You were asleep before I came in here which was," I pause to study the clock, "3 hours ago!"

He groans, letting his head drop back so he's facing the ceiling. He leans back on his arms and sigh's. I put the coffee on the table to beside him and he leans forward again. Grasping the cup with both hands he inhales, takes a sip, and speaks once more.

"You talk in your sleep, did you know that?"

Well that caught me off guard. I hope I didn't say anything incriminating or this could get very awkward very fast.

"No, I didn't know that, how did you know that, you were sleeping this whole time."

"Well, I just ratted myself out. How did you think you ended up lying down, Ryan."  
I stopped to think about it, sitting back down on the couch.

"I just figured we shifted in our sleep, what are you saying, you moved me?

"Uhh….Never Mind."

"No, Eric, You started this conversation, we might as well see where it goes?"

He settles on the couch beside me, setting his coffee down once more, the words that flow from his mouth next are not what I expect.

"Look Ryan, I woke up because you kept kicking me, you were mumbling and I could only make out certain words, it sounded like a nightmare, and then you said something along the lines of, 'gotta pull it out.' I thought you were dreaming about the nail gun incident so I tried to wake you up. You wouldn't wake up so I just held you and you calmed down, I must have fallen back to sleep."

"Wow. I have nightmares about that all the time; don't you have nightmares about the shooting?"

"Yes, but there not horrible, because I have trouble remembering a lot of what happened."

I look him in the eye, this is the man who broke almost every traffic law to get me to the hospital that day, and I don't think I ever thanked him properly. Well better late then never I guess.

"Thanks, not just for that but, for the day it actually happened, I wouldn't be here without you."

"Don't go all mushy on me," he chuckles, "don't worry about it, I know you'd do the same for me. There's just something about you Ryan."

I look up, catching his eyes but he turns away quickly, that's not like Eric. I had to know what he meant by 'there's something about you.'

"You know, there's something about you too Eric, I'd never say this otherwise and I'm sure you didn't mean what you said this way, but I feel way more then friendship for you." I paused, debating leaving the room, the silence that surrounded me pushing me to walk away, but not without and apology. "Sorry, that was too much, I'm so sorry."

I left just walked out of the room, and went home, I couldn't take Eric's reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost a full day later I'm sitting on my couch flipping mindlessly through the channels trying to decide what to watch. There's a knock on the door, I drop the remote to my side and move to answer the door. There is no one there, I look down and there is an envelope with Wolfe, scrawled across the front. Normally I wouldn't open such an envelope, but this one has been stamped with the crime labs address in the top left hand corner. Two pieces of paper fall out of the envelop one a folded piece of lined paper and the other a half sheet of blank paper. I pick up the lined paper first unfolding it to find a short note.

Ryan,

It's the same; the way it sounded is the way I meant it. Sorry I had to tell you this way, I'm no good with words what it comes to things like this. There's just something about you Ryan Wolfe.

-Delko

This note peeked my curiosity so I flipped over the other piece of paper to reveal and image it was the picture from Calleigh's camera, and Alexx was right, it's almost impossible to see where Eric ends and I begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well there you have, yet another of my random oneshot's. Hope it was satisfactory, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
